League of Summoners
by Ritsu Kyotsuki
Summary: Hey guys, I'm new here and I love League of Legends so I made a story about me and my friends so basically there would be many champions involve. It is supposed to be yaoi, but I'll include some normal relationships. I'll just warn you guys when it's sexy time of yaoi pairings. M for safety measures.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summoner's Arrival**

In the world of Runeterra: magical beasts and entities, armored clad humans, spectral wraiths, voidlings, yordles and other forms of living beings are born in this magical world filled with wars and fighting. And in this world the Institute of War maintains the peace and order in Valoran and are manage by the summoners. The summoners makes a contract with their chosen Champions and tests their abilities to help and command their partner in the Field of Justice and this year a freshly batch of new handful summoners have enrolled in the academy and only they are chosen by the school inside the Institute of War. Five students were sitting on the bench that is beside the principal's office. One was squealing like a high school girl, one was really excited as you can see it in her eyes spark, one was reading a book adjusting his glasses to see the words clearly on the book, and one was talking with a bigger guy next to him. The students were called inside the principal's office by the secretary and gestured for us to come inside. They looked at each other and smile, trudging inside for their greetings. A person was standing in front of them in the principal's room wearing a purple hooded robe. He took out his robe and revealed himself as the principal. He was a bit overweight, formal gray uniform, white sleeve shirt, gray pants and a necktie with red and white stripes. White short locks who is nearly going bald and a white short beard and moustache, well of course you can't be a principle without those big square glasses right? The five of them lined themselves up and bowed to the principle; he returned them with a nod and a smile and took out some papers on his desk that was beside a stack of documents. He cleared his throat and read the papers.

"Izet?" the principal look at the long reddish brown-haired petite girl who was smiling and who was very perky; she was wearing frilly black clothes with white decorative hems. A red bow with a violet gem surrounded by gold ornaments at her "chest?" and red laces tied at her left wrist. She wears long white socks and red ballerina shoes; she was in other words a Lolita.

"Hai!" Izet exclaimed energetically and the principal gave a big smile, happy to see someone who was really excited. He then turned a few pages and stop.

"Brent?" the principal looks at the tall and short black-haired boy with many rings in his right hand fingers beside Izet The boy was wearing v-neck gray shirt with a lace that fastens at the v-part of the shirt. Black tattered jeans with red shoes and a silver necklace to compliment his looks.

"Hnn" Brent only made a sound of agreement to the principle while making cracking sounds on both of his fingers.

"Brent stop that, it's rude to do that while the principle is in front of you" the boy next to Brent reprimanded him, the principal look at the boy in response to his abrupt scolding to Brent and flip some few pages and stop.

"Martin?" he looks at the well-mannered boy at the middle of the five students, he was shorter than Brent and the other one on the end but taller than Izet and whose black shaggy hair in front nearly hid his eyes. He was wearing balck small rectangular glasses and was wearing a black v-neck sweater whose sleeves were push back. A black bracelet on his left wrist with three cross across it, dark gray jeans and complementing it with a dark blue sneakers. He look at the principal and took out three white clips that where pinned on his black sweater. He fixed his bangs and placed a small amount of hair at the left side, using three of the white pins to hold it in place.

"Mmmnh" Martin replied with a light smile, the principal flinch a bit and took out a handkerchief. He felt fear from the boy in front of him; his eyes and smile were genuinely comforting but... Well, the principal paid no mind at the fear he felt and moved on to the other one.

"Bonnie?" he looks at the golden-hair, tall white-skin person beside Martin, he was wearing a sleeveless, revealing, pink flower designed, and black one-piece dress whose cleavage can be seen and the skirt was really short, complimenting with a see-through, short-sleeve, white satin coat that ends at this person's smooth legs and wearing white doll shoes with scattered pink beads as design. The principal was very confused of the person's appearance and gave a hint on to what Bonnie should tell to the principal.

"Yes and sir biologically I'm a boy but I'll castrate you if you think of me as one so treat me as a girl" He glared at the principal as the man gulped and wiped off his sweat.

"This batch are…unique I guess" he thought to himself and then called to the last one as he was near the last pages of the papers he was holding.

"Jurell?" he looked at the boy with a bigger build than Brent but has the same height as him. He wore a purple t-shirt with some wave pattern design on it, wearing a light blue short jeans and purple sneakers. He was wearing a black choker to increase his good looks. He was laughing heartily at what Bonnie said to the principal.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed while still laughing.

"Shut up Jurell or I'm goin' to bust yo ass gurrrlll mmm-hhmm" Bonnie acted like those girls with weird accent. The principle cleared his throat to get the five students attention.

"Ok everything is done, now you five have been handpicked by the school to be enrolled in this academy because of your skills and your high compatibility with the Champions of Valoran" the principal said and the students nodded.

He continued on.

"You five will form a team and help together in the Fields of Justice with your chosen Champions… do you understand?" the principal asked with amusement to the students.

The students nodded accordingly and the principal made a big grin "Welcome to the League Academy my new students!"

….…..

The five students were on their way to their respective dorm house with the keys and the paper that gives the address of their house. As the walk along the road, turning in different corners they pass through many houses with different size and color of unique taste.

"It's like a small village even though were inside the campus ground" Jurell spoke from his mind while both of his hands were behind his head. He was walking behind the four of his friends.

"Yes, but what is with the tacky color? They should color the houses pink" Bonnie pouted with disgust by looking at each of the houses they pass through. With each look of the different houses her face contorted with so much disgust. He looks at his pink hand bag to avoid the disastrous design and colors.

"Hmm, it seems that it's for us to differentiate our houses easily I guess…" Martin thought and contemplated, adjusting his glasses while looking at the paper in his hand.

"As long as our house doesn't look like a shitty place nor has those stupid colors on it then there's no problem for me" Brent said while the keys jingled as he caught the keys and played with it by spinning.

"Well, for me I hope it's a small cute house, tee-hee" Izet giggled while looking up as if imagining a house of her taste and she suddenly drooled.

After a few more meters of walking they finally arrive to their house, it was neither small nor big. It had two floors which indicate more rooms on the second floor and an attic. The house was colored in different colors as expected but it was done in symmetrically, plain and symmetrical and yet beautiful to watch. Cream colored body paint with orange edges of the walls and support beams. The rooftop was colored orange and few red stripes on the body as design. It was really plain and simple, nothing more, not like one of the other houses with weird patterns like polka dots, horizontal lines with different colors and other bad taste of design. Brent used the keys on his hands and unlocks the door. Inside was a bit huge and all of their other stuff was inside the house already, it had a 16x20 flat screen TV with different size of sofas with a big beanie chair near the long sofa in front of the TV. They explored inside more and found a small kitchen with a dining table, two restrooms with a big tub, toilet and a sink, it was fairly big even if one person were to use it, each restroom were at different floors, three bedrooms on the 1st floor and two more rooms at the 2nd floor and a small attic further above.

"Dibs on the 2nd floor bedroom!" Izet exclaimed and hurriedly ran to the stairs.

"I want the 2nd floor as well, I want to see the stars hehe" Martin calmly said with a smile on his face while facing three of his teammates.

"May I have the other room on the second floor please?" he calmly said and smiled. The other three felt nervous and Bonnie broke the silence.

"Y-yeah, sure… No problem Martin" Bonnie nervously said.

"Hehe, thanks" he gave them a smile and took his belongings to his room.

The other three couldn't do anything about it so they each pick their own rooms at the first floor and took their belongings as well. They unpacked their belongings and decorated their own rooms for them to be comfortable. Each of them was anxious, excited, and troubled to see if they are capable of being summoners and partners to their Champions. Tomorrow will be the day when they see their first Champions that will be assigned to each of them or if the Champions themselves will choose to partner up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting with the Champions**

The dim morning light was creeping through the tiny slit from the black curtains of Martin's room as it shone lightly on his face. He scrunches his face in annoyance and woke up, slowly rising from his bed. He looks around in his room and rubs his sleepy eyes with his right hand and yawn. Stretching both of his hands in the air to lose some stiff muscles and looked at his clock on top of the drawer beside his bed.

"6:30 a.m. huh? ...hmm" he talk to himself while looking at his clock. He took the paper near the clock and read their schedule for today and found something that piques his interest.

"8 a.m. - Meeting with your Champions… Seems interesting…I guess I'd better prepare something for breakfast" He made another self-talk again and slowly got out of bed. He slips in to his slippers and went outside of his room. He slowly closes the door as to not make a sound so as to not wake his teammates up. As he closes it, he looks in front of him and saw Izet's room.

"Maybe I should see if one of them is awake" he thought to himself and approach the door to her bedroom and carefully open it. He popped his head out on her room and he checks inside it. Her room was decorated with some of her paintings that she made by herself and tiny handmade sculptures, indeed she is an artist but his admiration for her art was interrupted when he heard her laughter.

"Gwehehe… N-no you canthh do dathh… gwehehe" Izet was slurring her words indicating that she was still asleep and talking in her dream.

"What is that girl dreaming about with that weird laughter?" Martin thought and sighed with a small smile. He slowly went down the stairs and check on the other 3 teammates. Jurell was still sleeping but his pillows were on the floor and his blankets were no longer covering his body. Brent was sleeping without his shirt on and was sleeping on his stomach, snoring soundly like Jurell. Bonnie was still sleeping with his blankets on and his pillow under his head but his hair was really messy.

"They must have slept really late I can't blame them though. Well no harm in letting them asleep for a bit more right?" Martin sighed and smiled as he thought to himself.

He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to look for something to cook. He saw eggs, hotdogs, lettuce, bread, sandwich spreads, jams and many more inside the ref.

"I guess our food expenses are really free for being summoners-in-training…." Martin thought about what the principal said that someone would come in their house and refill their stocks in the fridge. He took some eggs for some sunny side up, hotdogs for some meaty goodness and does with the other ingredients for their breakfast. He cooked for a few minutes for their breakfast while humming himself a song to keep him company. After he finished cooking, he prepared the dining table enthusiastically and as he finish preparing the table he place both of his hands on his waist and smiled with content. He look on the clock that was adorned on the wall at the kitchen, it was 6:50 a.m. now.

"Now time to wake them up" he smiled and went his way to each of the rooms. First he went to Jurell's room since it was near the kitchen.

"Jurell, wake up, it's time to wake up" Martin tugged at Jurell's side while calling out to him from his sleep.

"Hnnn..wh…wha?" he groggily replied.

"I said it's time to wake up, wash your face and go to the kitchen. I cook breakfast for all of us" Martin said while picking up the pillows on the floor.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there, give me a few minutes" Jurell rose and scratch his sides.

"Okay, I'm going to wake up the others as well." Martin replied before going out of the room. Next he went to Bonnie's room.

"Bon, wake up. It's time for breakfast" he said while shaking him a bit. Bonnie suddenly woke up and rose from his bed with an angry expression on his face.

"How da'e you wake a gurl from her beauty sleep? You know how I feel about mornin'" Bonnie was quite angry and this was his "bitch fit".

"Bon, today's the day where we meet with our Champions Bon" Martin reminded him.

"Oh shit, your right gurl" Bonnie exclaimed and realizes it.

"You should better do something with your…umm… hair Bon" Martin pointed at Bonnie's hair.

"Sh-shut up gurl, I'll come out after I'm done with this." He said while he turned around and fixing his hair with his hairbrush behind his pillow. Martin nodded and went to the next room but founded Brent who was already awake and was doing a bit of stretching.

"Brent it's time for breakfast. Wash up and go to the kitchen okay?" Martin said.

"Yeah, I already know, I heard you when you went inside Jurell's and Bon's room" he said with serious face while still doing some stretches. Martin just nodded and left and went to Izet's room. He opened the door and founded her still asleep.

She was still mumbling in her dream like "I can't eat anymore gwehehe" while a line of drool was slipping out on her mouth. Her body was sprawled in a funny position, the blankets and pillows were in disarray.

"How unlady-like…" Martin sighed and shook her a bit. But she was still sleeping and shook her again. No response. He tried again and still no response. Izet made her brows twitch and Martin thought that she was about to wake up and say something.

"Gwehehe it was delicious…mmmnnhhh" Izet made a smiling face while she was sleeping and more drool came out. Martin pop a vein on his forehead and was about to snap so he went out of the room and returned two laundry pins. He placed one on her mouth and one on her nose. The loli was having trouble breathing; her face was bloating and reddish until she finally woke up and pulled the pins off of her nose and mouth. She breathes deeply and wondered what was going on.

"So you decided to join with the living yes?" Martin smiled but a black aura was emanating from his body. Izet shriek like a kitten and hid under her blankets and apologize to him.

"Oh well, get down when you're ready, I made breakfast for everyone" Martin only sighed and left. Izet uncovered herself and looked if Martin was really gone.

"Martin might be really nice and all but his really scary when his angry, I can really feel it…so…dark" Izet shivered and rolled out from her bed.

In a few minutes everyone was present on the table and eating together.

"Oh glob! I'm soo excited that I'm like so pooping glitters right now that my ass is glitterin' like a rainbow, gurl!" Bonnie shrieked while holding a fork with a bitten hotdog on it. He was wearing a white one-piece dress adorned with tiny blue flowers. He wore big blue bracelets at each of her wrists, wore a really short black shorts and blue sneakers, to compliment with his style he tied his hair as a bun.

"Hai! Hai! I hope I'm under Darius-sama…gwehehe…under...Darius-sama" Izet was drooling while holding her spoon and fork on her plate. The Loli was wearing a frilly white dress with a red bow at her chest and 4 tiny red flowers decorated at the hem of her dress. Her hands were drape with silky ribbons; her shoes were a pair of white ballet shoes and to add to her Lolita charms she had her hair done in twin tails with a pair of silky red ribbons.

"Izet, you're drooling again" Martin reminded her while eating TLC and egg sandwich. He was wearing a blue v-neck shirt and long blue jeans: he had his black bracelet and wore blue and white sneakers. This time he wore his glasses and the top of his hair was slick back.

"Here." Brent took a piece of napkin and wiped her drool off of her face. He was wearing a red tank top and black khaki shorts; he wore his dog tag and red shoes. Since his hair wasn't long like Martin, he doesn't need to fix it, the same for Jurrel who wore a gray t-shirt; green and black checkered shorts and gray sneakers. He wore his white earrings at his left earlobe.

"T-thank you…" Izet bowed her head down while blushing.

"Woah! Dude! It's almost 8!" Jurell freaked out when he glance at the wall clock. Everyone hurriedly ate their breakfast and ran to the school. Their meeting place with the principal and their Champions were in the gym. Upon arriving there stood their principal with a smile on his face with different Champions behind him.

"Glad you could all make it in time" the principal said while smiling.

The team where exhausted because it was hard for them to wear those long purple robes as their uniform.

"Forgive us... Principal… for al-" Martin said in between every pant but was cut off when someone from behind him was running towards in the speed of light and jump hug on a certain Champion.

"Kyaahhh! Darius-sama! Kyaaaaaahhhhh!" Izet nuzzled her head on Darius's armor while being overly excited on his presence.

"What's up with this girl? Man! I can't get her off of me." Darius said while trying to rip away Izet from him. Izet was really strong in this kind of situation even if her head was being pushed away by Darius. She was tightening her grip on Darius's body and was determined not to let go of him but…

"Gak!" the Loli was unconscious when Martin came up behind her and strikes behind her neck.

"Ugh…T-thanks" Darius thanked him for removing Izet from him.

"Forgive her Darius-sama, she's just overly excited because you're here, she's a…fan…of yours" Martin said with a look on his face that made Darius worried by the pause he made.

Martin made his way to the others while dragging the unconscious Loli and gave her to Jurell and Brent for them to hold her standing

"Here" Martin nonchalantly said to the other two and smile while giving her to them.

The four students with one unconscious student were all lined up before the Principal cleared his throat.

"Okay, the five of you will be with your respective Champions for a few months until your "field exam" so you must have some understanding with your Champions to achieve victory. Now then, Bonnie will be with Ahri" the Principal said while he gesture Bonnie to the fox lady who was eyeing at her partner. Bonnie ramp towards Ahri and the fox was examining Bonnie's features. As they face each other, Ahri held her hand out and Bonnie did as well and shook their hands as their greetings.

"You're flat, are you really a woman?" Ahri said with a look on her face.

"Gurrlllll! Don't give me that shit! Ya hear!? Mine will grow bigger than yours, cause I'm gonna bust yo ass if you said "flat" again" Bonnie snap at her.

"Ah! So you're a guy, that's why you're "FLAT" fufufu" Ahri made sure to emphasize the word "FLAT" in her speech.

"Oh it's on gurrll! Taste a black girl's fury!" Bonnie grabs Ahri's long hair and pulled it. Ahri did the same thing and pulled Bonnies bun hair. As the bun was undone, Bonnie became really furious and shouts "Bitch Fight!"

Both of them still fought on and forgot that they were on the gym or the people around them for that matter.

"Okay" the Principal said and move on "Next is Martin will be with Shen". Martin nodded and walk towards Shen. He bowed before him and Shen did as well to return the respect. Everything was fine between the two so the Principal move on.

"Jurell will be with Varus" so Jurell made his way to greet his Champion.

"Yo!, I'm Jurell, nice to meetcha." Jurell greeted his Champion and Varus only shook his hands with a reply of "hnn".

"Then Brent will be with…Darius" The principal said.

"WHAT!?" they were shaken by the sudden scream when they saw that Izet was awaken by the distressing announcement. The Principal and Brent only look at her in awe.

"Weren't you supposed to be unconscious?" Brent said.

"That's not the problem right now! Why is Darius-sama paired with Brent?" Izet asked the Principal while grabbing his collar and menacingly look into his eyes. The principal gulped and was scared by the strength and the bloodlust that he felt from the Loli when she's mad

"B-because you'll be paired with L-lux" the principal hesitantly replied.

"No…way…" Izet slumped down to the floor and cried. The meeting was disastrous if a third party where to look at the team. Ahri and Bonnie were fighting right of the bat. Although Martin and Shen were not making any difficulty for themselves as they sit on a Japanese way and sipping tea while the chaos unfolds before them. Jurell was talking to Varus but he seems to ignore his Summoner. Brent with a powerhouse like Darius who were testing each others strenght and power through arm wrestling and the perky and happy Lux was comforting a not so perky and happy Izet. This meeting was really eventful...for Martin that is haha

 **I hope you guys like it :3**

 **And I'm sorry if there are any weird conversations or words.**

 **I don't have someone to read this fanfic for me and give me any corrections since my friends are really busy (T_T)... oh well XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Charming Girls…or Not**

(Ahri and Bonnie's POV)

"KKKIIIIIIHHH! That bitch pulled my beautiful hair! It's a mess now!" A screech came from a voluptuous nine-tailed vixen, holding the messy locks of her ruined black hair as she went inside her house with a powerful slam of the door. She stomps into her room angrily and stops in front of her full body mirror stand, examining herself. She spotted some red blemishes and scratch marks that were made from her recent scuffle with her summoner. Out of fury she punches the mirror and broke it into many shards, her eyes were glowing blue.

"That bitch will pay...fufufu" she whispered with a menacing tone.

"Ahh!…Damn, I'll have to buy another mirror…" she sighed

She paced around the room, thinking of a way to get her revenge for the scratch marks, her hair and her broken mirror though the broken mirror was her fault (but you know how people are unreasonable when they're angry and aren't even thinking straight). Her fox ears perk up as an idea came to her mind. Her eyes were glowing again and this time she held a vixen smile on her face. She was a fox and she knows that her summoner will beg and cry before her might. It was an idea to get a sweet revenge against her summoner.

On the other hand, Bonnie and her other teammates arrive in their house from the academy after their school hours was over and he directly went to his room.

"Damn that gurl! That slut really has a strong grip, aauugh! I can still feel the pain when she pulled my gorgeous hair and destroyed my bun which took me half an hour to perfect it!" he shrieked inside his room as he examine himself on his mirror and founded red blemishes and scratch marks on his face. He too punches the mirror and broke it into pieces.

"Oh-ho gurl! She'll pay big time! I'm gonna bust her ass and show her who's boss mmm-hmm!" he declared as his eyes glaring intently in front of the few shards of glasses that were left on the frame.

The next morning, it was a class schedule to spend time with their Champion so everyone went to the gym to meet their respective partners. As Bonnie arrived in the gym, he and Ahri were locking their eyes towards the other as you can sense that there were sparks colliding and battling each other. Everyone have their own business to mind so they left Bonnie to do her staring contest with Ahri. She ramps towards her vixen enemy still locking their eyes showing that she's no pushover. They were a few meters away from each other and so they examined at the other's clothes, trying to critic of what their enemy is wearing. Ahri was wearing a different clothe for today; she was wearing a black kimono with pink sakura blossoms in intricate design with golden grasses that waves vertically with swift motions like the waves and blue drops of sprinkles scattered at the bottom half of her kimono and wearing a pair of getas. It also complimented her black long hair freely cascades behind her voluptuous body.

Bonnie was wearing some sort of a sleeveless pink sweater that the garter part of the bottom was able to cover ¾ of his upper legs, to compliment it he was wearing black stockings with white leather boots and pink laces, also he is wearing a gold bangle at her left hand. He was not wearing his school uniform because it was a time where they would get out of the academy and spend time together with their Champions. Ahri sneered at her and made a movement of both of her hands around her breast indicating that she was VERY well endowed than the other one. Bonie hissed at her but she held it, not to fall for her attempts for making him mad so he made his way towards Ahri while the fox did she did the same.

"Let's see if whoever gets the most boys, will win, got that bitch?" Ahri said in front of his face.

"Let's see if the boys would love a flat shemale like you? Fufufuf~" Ahri sneered while looking at Bonnie's breast.

"Gurl! Let's see who gets to like pooping fireworks after this bitch!" And both glared together with clenching teeth.

Both of them went to a Piltover's Grand Casino where the rich people especially handsome rich men would gather and the perfect place for their bet to start. They saw Jayce with many girls around him trying to make an impression towards the Piltover's hero. Vi and Ezreal were having a gamble, winning and losing chips it didn't matter as their eyes shows that they won't back down. Galio was drinking at the bar, talking with Gragas the bartender. They look around the place to look a suitable spot for their competition. Seeing that there were two tables vacant, they each took each table for guys to come. At first it was obvious that someone would come to Ahri but she was shocked to see that there were 2 more people coming towards Bonnie's table. One after another in a few minutes, they had a hoard of admirers around them. It was a grand sight to see in many ways. Ahri was really appalled, she never knew that Bonnie would get many guys with his flat chest even if he was a male wearing girls clothes. She didn't want to admit defeat so she made a move. She used her Charm against the boys from Bonnie's side and as anyone can guess, the boys blindly woo to her table with flush red cheeks. Bonnie easily realized that she was cheating as Ahri's eyes turned pink indicating that she used her Charm so Bonnie stood up and shouted.

"Gurl! That's cheating! You used Charm on him!"

"Whatever do you mean my dear? Fufufu~" she snickered while fiddling with her hair.

"Don't give me that shit gurl! Ah!" Bonnie was struck with an idea "Hehe, are you afraid of losing to me gurl?"

Ahri glared at her and stood as well. "Hah! Like that would happen!" she pulled Bonnie's hair with all her might.

"Ow! That's it! It's on gurl! Bitch fight!" Bonnie pulled her hair as well and the guys around them loved what they saw. Each both took a part of their clothes and each moan from their pain of pulling hairs and scratching faces. Drinks were thrown at the other opponent making them look wet and messy. Each action made each guys died of blood loss because of the excessive nosebleeds. They were still fighting and ripping out each other's clothes and hair but soon realize when Bonnie and Ahri heard someone.

"Woah! It looks like a serial murder here if you don't consider the guys lying around on the pool of blood that came from their noses, haha." Jurell laughed with Varus beside him.

"Hmn..judging by it, you two must have fought for 30mins or more." Varus calmly said. "We should go Jurell or it would be too late for us."

Jurell looked at Varus and he understood at what Varus meant.

"Ah! You're right! Haha well we should get going! See ya!" Jurell made a goodbye sign and ran with Varus behind him.

"PAY UP!" a voice was heard behind them. They turn around and saw that it was an angry Gragas beside him was Jayce who was laughing, Vi taking pictures with her phone and her nose was dripping of blood and Ezreal who fell down from the sudden gush of blood when he tried to hold it in for a very long time. Gragas was furious that the tables, chairs, glasses, plates, messy blood and other things were broken because of their fight. Both look at each other and sighed in defeat. They apologize to the owner and paid him with a hefty sum to cover up all the expenses. They never realized that a young woman and a young man were watching them outside with a grin on their faces as they examine the vixen and the shemale.

They went to Ahri's place to take a shower and cleaned themselves up. Bonnie was wearing comfortable t-shirt and short shorts while Ahri was wearing the same as well. They sat down at the living room and had coffee together. They sat there and drank coffee in silence…but the suffocating silence could not be contain by Ahri so she breaks it and talk.

"W-well you're not pretty bad at getting guys with your own charm" Ahri was getting red while drinking her coffee. Bonnie realized that Ahri was complimenting him and was surprised.

"You got better style than me Ahri, you can get any guy you want if you want to…" Bonnie said sadly "Someone can easily fall in love with you".

Ahri fell silent and pause. She was staring at her coffee for a while, looking as if she remembered something and sighed with a smile; her eyes half close.

"Your wrong, I never experience true love Bonnie" Ahri said with tears in her eyes.

"What!? But look at you gurl! You're beautiful! I'm sure someone will love you" Bonnie was shocked.

"They only love me because I'm beautiful Bonnie, they never love me as me" Ahri was all teary eye. "Even if I Charm them, it wouldn't be true love anyway…"

Bonnie look at her as he himself remembered something from his past love. He casted her gaze down at her coffee as seeing Ahri was seeing himself.

"You're the same as me Ahri, guys only like me because I look like a girl and because they like my body as well. I thought at first that it was true love. But they never love me whole heartedly. They just up and left me. Left me alone" Bonnie began tearing up as his vision was beginning to blur.

Ahri felt compassion at Bonnie's story and thought "So he's the same as me…" as Bonnie thought the same way as well. They couldn't contain their own feelings of regret and despair from their past and both held each other crying together. It was like a great burden that was lifted from them as they knew that they are comrades… and friends. They felt a strong bond formed by their understanding and companionship so they giggled together.

"Next time, let's go shopping together! Girl's time?" Ahri said as she smiled at her new friend.

"You said it gurl! I'm gonna bust ol of my money for this gurl!" Bonnie cheered as he held Ahri's hand and both glee in agreement.

*Authors Note*  
To those who liked my story.. I apologize for the RRREEAAALLLYY late chapter... Bad luck came one after another. I got hospitalized and got really depress when things aren't going good ( T_T). I'm trying to find a job because my mom wanted me to find one but because I'm terrible when talking to people(hikikomori? yes..I just hate hoomans XD) just the interview stage I choke it... Haixt... Oh well XD, anime will save me from loneliness. Remembering the good points in life like what Tohru-chan said in Fruits Basket ( OwO). I'm happy that someone like my story. Messaging me and following my story. Thank you very much ( ^w^)...now please pray for my soul if I ever live from the wrath of my Big brother... He'll come here on December 10...


End file.
